More Than Weapons
by lunastars
Summary: "Bucky sat on the floor at the end of her bed, his legs straight out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. He had Wanda's guitar in hand, his head lowered as he concentrated on playing. She watched him for a few moments. If he was aware of her presence he never made it clear." - One-Shot
**okay, wow, I'm not quite sure where this came from? I just love these two separately, together, both... I'm not picky. and this cute little moment of bucky playing wanda's guitar came into my head so here we are.**

* * *

Wanda followed the melody to her room. It was simple and soft and occasionally disrupted. The second she heard it she felt drawn to it.

When she reached her room the door was open. She poked her head in and watched for a moment. Bucky sat on the floor at the end of her bed, his legs straight out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. He had Wanda's guitar in hand, his head lowered as he concentrated on playing. She watched him for a few moments. If he was aware of her presence he never made it clear.

After a while she moved over to the bed and laid down on her front, her head at the end. Continuing to play, Bucky looked at her and smiled.

"I didn't know you could play," she said. "You're very good."

"I'm okay." He shrugged. "You're the only one who has one by the way."

His playing stops momentarily as he holds the guitar up as a form of explanation.

"Use it as often as you like." She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, continuing to listen to him. "And you can play in here whenever you like."

He whispered a "thank you" before the two lapsed into silence, the guitar being the only sound to fill the room.

They stayed there for a while. The more Bucky played the more content Wanda began to feel. She could feel herself slipping into a sleep-like haze; like they were in their own little bubble and everything outside of her room didn't exist.

It was only when the music stopped that the haze lifted. She rolled over enough to get a look at him. He pushed himself up and put the guitar back on its stand. When he turned around he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

Wanda scooted over. "You can sit down."

He sat down on the bed, his back to her, thinking momentarily before eventually sitting back against her pillows. Wanda put her arms behind her head. They watched each other for a moment before cracking a smile.

"It's nice in here," he said.

"I like it."

Bucky licked his lips and put his head back, eyes closed. "I'm sorry I came in here without asking. I feel like that's more of an issue than playing your guitar."

Wanda pushed herself up and moved to sit beside him. She tucked her legs beneath her. "Was the door open?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry about," she said. "If my doors open you're always free to come in."

When he raised his head she smiled brightly at him. He gently squeezed her hand with his metal one for a brief moment before quickly withdrawing it, his face suddenly looking unsure. Wanda wiggled her fingers, staring at them for a moment. His touch had been so soft, so ghost-like, that she couldn't believe it wasn't always as dangerous and harsh as it looked.

Carefully, with slow actions, she took his metal hand and turned it over so it was palm side up. She placed her finger lightly against his wrist and slowly moved her finger across his palm and all the way up his middle finger to the tip. Bucky shivered at the action, eyes closing briefly, and Wanda smiled.

"It seems like you and I are more than just the weapons the world sees us as."

Bucky looked at her. He wasn't quite sure what to say, so he simply closed his hand around hers. She leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. He put his hand against hers and took a deep breath.

He could get used to this. Playing the guitar in this room that felt so safe and content, with the company of a girl who was seen as weapon just like him, as something dangerous that should be feared, and not a human-being beneath it all. Spending that time knowing that it didn't matter what the people of the world still might think, because for however long, only this room existed and they knew the truth.

* * *

 **the whole arm thing came from the idea that bucky's metal arm is supposedly attached to him in such a way that he can feel with it much like he would do with his other arm :)**


End file.
